Cruelle décision
by KarelleAlisha
Summary: Cette histoire se passe pendant "L'entre deux" (3x18). Ce qui se passe dans l'inconscient de Jesse.


Cruelle décision

_**Petite précision cette fic se passe à peut près au moment du 318**_

_**Attention il y a deux NC**_

_**Cruelle décision**_

Je suis là, assise, le regard dans le vide, lasse. Je réfléchis sans arriver à penser. Je me sens vidée de toute énergie, de toute volonté. J'analyse la situation, je repasse tout en mémoire, peu de solution s'offre à moi. Rester, faire comme si de rien était, je ne sais pas si j'en aurais la force. Je pourrais parler mais pour dire quoi. Je ne sais plus, j'ai beau essayer de tourner cette situation dans ma tête, rien à faire, je ne vois pas comment en sortir ou plutôt si, c'est même la seule solution, la plus raisonnable, la plus simple mais aussi la plus douloureuse, alors je réfléchis encore et encore espérant trouver une autre échappatoire.

Je suis là, assise, fixant l'écran de la télé ne voyant pas les images qui défilent, j'écoute sans entendre. Une heure vient de s'écouler, une heure passer à rien faire, brassant de l'air n'ayant pas avancé d'un pouce ne sachant toujours que faire. Cette sensation de mal être, elle ne m'a pas lâché, je prend une grande inspiration, ça y est, c'est décidé, oui c'est la seule solution, comme un somnambule, je me lève et me place face à mon ordi, les adieux ce n'est pas mon truc, je suis bien trop sensible et émotive pour ça, j'ouvre une page et mes doigts se mettent à taper malgré moi comme si nous étions deux en moi.

« Je pars, cette situation est trop dure, ce n'est peut être pas la meilleure solution mais c'est la seule qui me semble régler le problème à l'heure actuelle. Vous me manquerez et je n'oublierais pas tous nos bons moments »  
Adieu

J'envoi le mail et ferme mon ordinateur, voilà j'ai maintenant disparue de leur vie.

Je me lève, range soigneusement ma chaise, je jette un coup d'œil au réveil, il affiche 3h00. J'attrape mon sac sur le lit et me dirige vers la sortie. Mon attention est attirée par un objet sur le bureau, je me dirige vers mon bureau, il y a une photo, je la regarde et sourit, c'est nous dessus, je la prend et fais glisser mes doigts dessus, je me souviens très bien du jour où elle a été prise, pour décompresser nous étions tous allés à la plage, pique-nique, baignade et détente. Une larme coule le long de ma joue, je repose la photo et quitte la pièce. Je suis dans la salle principale, je regarde autour de moi, tous ceci va me manquer, je laisse glisser mes doigts sur le plan de travail, je prends une grande inspiration et me dirige vers la sortie, je regarde une dernière fois derrière moi.

Dehors il pleut averse, je marche ainsi dans la nuit pendant deux bonnes heures, la fatigue commence à me gagner, mes vêtements sont trempés, je grelotte. Je trouve un motel et prend une chambre. Je m'écroule de fatigue.  
Les rayons du soleil caresse ma joue, j'ouvre les yeux, ce sont les premières lueurs, il doit être 7 heures tout au plus. A cette heure là tout le monde dort à la maison ou presque, elle doit se préparer pour son jogging. Je reste encore un peu dans le lit puis je file sous la douche

9 HEURES

Une voix : Venez tous vite !!

Trois personnes arrivent en courant.

Personne 1 : Que se passe-t-il ?

La voix : elle est partie ?

Personne 2 : Qui ça ?

Sa main s'ouvre montrant un anneau puis elle tourne l'écran de l'ordinateur montrant le mail.

Personne 3 ( la gorge serrée) : il faut la retrouver !!

Café  
Quelques part dans la ville

Une voix : C'est une belle journée qui s'annonce !! Qu'allez vous faire ??

Aujourd'hui je commence une nouvelle vie.

Je marche dans les rues à la recherche d'un emploi, je suis bien décidée à prendre ma vie en main, à midi j'ai les pieds en compote d'avoir autant marcher surtout que la pêche à l'emploi n'a pas été fructueuse, je m'arrête dans un pub pour boire un verre et manger un truc vite fait. La chance me sourit enfin, le proprio cherche une serveuse, je n'hésite pas et me propose, ce dernier trouve que je présente bien et décide de me donner ma chance je commence demain soir.

Un mois s'est écoulé, je suis bien, ma nouvelle vie loin des problèmes me convient parfaitement, il m'arrive de penser à eux, surtout à lui, je l'imagine dans ses bras à elle, ça me rend mélancolique mais ça confirme que j'ai pris la bonne décision. Quand même j'aimerais bien savoir ce qu'ils deviennent.

Dans mon ancienne maison

Personne 1 : ça va toi ??

Personne 2 : non depuis cette histoire, il est distant, on a presque plus aucun moment à nous et s'il s'était rendu compte qu'il l'a voyait plus que comme une amie !!

Personne 1 : je ne sais pas quoi de dire !! Il a toujours était un modèle de droiture !!

Personne 2 : je sais qu'il ne veut pas me faire de la peine peut être hésite-t-il à venir me parler !! Je vais faire le premier pas !!

Puis elle partit.

Personne 3 : où va-t-elle comme ça ??

Personne 1 : parler à Jesse !!

Personne 3 : Qu'est ce qu'il a encore fait Shal ?

Shal : rien Bren t'inquiète et puis c'est leur affaire !!

Bren : ok !! on sort ce soir ??

Shal : j'ai une meilleure idée !! tu fais une soirée entre mecs et moi je sors avec Lexa !!

Bren : ok !!

20 heures

Bren et Jesse partirent de leur côté, Shal remarqua vite que Lexa n'était pas bien.

Shal : tu veux en parler ??

Lexa : il m'a dit ce que je redoutais, il pense avoir des sentiments pour elle, il n'en est pas sûr c'est pour ça qu'il veut la retrouver, il m'aime, mais elle aussi !!

Bren et Jesse firent la tournée de tous les pubs de la ville. Bren fatigué décida de rentrer, Jesse lui voulait rester encore un peu pour s'amuser, le pub était plein, finalement il le quitta à la fermeture c'est à dire 2 heures, il se dirigeait vers sa voiture.

Jesse : Emma !! Attends !! Au pardon je vous ai pris pour une autre !!

Le jeune mutant partit déçu !!

La jeune femme : ça marche à chaque fois ce coup là !! désolé Jesse mais je devais le faire !!

A suivre…

Jesse venait de rentrer au Sanctuaire encore perturbé par sa vision. Lexa qui n'arrivait pas à dormir était devant les ordinateurs.

Jesse : insomnie??

Lexa : ouais et toi qu'est ce qui t'arrive?? T'as vu ta tête??

Jesse : il m'est arrivé un truc étrange ce soir!!

Lexa : raconte enfin si tu veux!!

Jesse : j'ai vu Emma, enfin j'ai cru la voir là juste à côté de moi et quand je l'ai abordée je me suis rendu compte que c'était pas elle!! Bon je vais me coucher je suis naze.

Dans une chambre d'hôtel

"Je sais, ce que j'ai fait n'est pas bien. Manipuler Jesse de la sorte mais je n'avais pas le choix, il aurait voulu des explications et c'est trop dur, c'est elle qu'il a choisi, elle que son coeur aime et désire. Arrête ! tu te fais du mal, tu as pris la bonne décision ma grande. Et pour Jesse c'est mieux comme ça."

La fatigue me gagne, je file sous le douche. Je laisse l'eau bouillante ruisseler le long de mon corps.

**Je sens une présence, je n'ose bouger. Je sens son souffle se casser sur ma nuque, ses mains caressent mes épaules puis mes bras, ses lèvres viennent frôler mon cou, je ferme les yeux, ses mains se sont arrêtées sur mes hanches, ses lèvres viennent capturer ma bouche, je me retourne sans cesser de l'embrasser, laissant tout mon désir s'exprimer, il me plaque contre le mur, l'eau continue de nous effleurer, il embrasse une à une les parties de mon corps, mon front, ma joue, mes lèvres, mon cou, mon épaule, ma petite poitrine qu'il presse de ses mains et titille de sa langue, mon bas ventre, il caresse ma cuisse je le serre contre moi lui faisant comprendre que je ne veux plus attendre un moment de plus, il entre enfin en moi ce moment je l'ai tant désiré, il entreprend des mouvements de bassin de plus en plus violent, l'orgasme arrive, je me crispe à son dos, je le rapproche encore plus de moi j'aimerais rester éternellement comme ça ma peau contre sa peau. **

Une sonnerie, je sursaute. Non ce n'était qu'un rêve encore un

Sanctuaire

Jesse se réveille en sursaut.

Lexa : qu'est ce qui t'arrive mon coeur?

Jesse (se levant) : rien un mauvais rêve rendors toi!!

il se dirige vers la salle de bain.

jesse : encore un de ces rêves torrides avec toi Emma!! Pourquoi? pourquoi je te vois différemment depuis quelques temps? pourquoi ces rêves??

Il repense à son rêve, il sent encore tous les gestes, il remarque alors des griffures dans son dos.

A suivre

Jesse ne comprenait pas! non ça ne pouvait être possible ça ne pouvait être ça!! Comment allait il expliquer ses marques à Lexa. Il enfila un tee-shirt puis partit dans la cuisine.

_**Chambre du motel**_

Je suis en nage, j'ai encore la chaleur de son corps sur mon corps, je suis encore toute chose. Je me laisse et file sous la douche et me prépare pour une nouvelle journée.

Deux mois ceux sont écoulés, mes nuits sont de plus en plus agitées, je ne me reconnais plus, ne me contrôle plus, toutes les nuits, des rêves de plus en plus torrides.

PUB/ 23HEURES

C'est la folie ce soir, il y a foule, nous sommes débordés, soudain je réalise que c'est ma chanson préférée qui passe. Jesse est là je ne l'avais pas vu nos regards s'accrochent, inconsciemment je l'entraîne dans mes pensées, nous dansons l'un contre l'autre seuls sur cette musique, je sens ses mains froisser le tissu de ma jupe, le désir, je laisse glisser ma main sur la fermeture de son pantalon. Par chance, un homme me bouscule et me sort de ma rêverie. Jesse est au fond de la salle, je sens son désir qu'il ne comprend pas. Je m'éclipse.

Cabinet du Docteur Marcus

Jesse : docteur, il faut que je vous parle, j'ai un problème!!

Marcus : je te sens angoissé!!

Jesse : je fais des rêves torrides de moi et d'Emma et depuis quelques temps ils deviennent plus réels!!

Marcus : comment ça??

Jesse lui montre ses griffures.

Marcus : étrange, tu n'es pas psionic c'est impossible!! ah moins que...

Jesse : quoi?? dit moi!!

Marcus : et si ça venait d'Emma!!

Jesse : non, j'ai toujours était comme un frère pour elle!!

Marcus : es-tu sûr??

Jesse : je sais plus!! oh non!!

Marcus : quoi??

Jesse : on ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle était partit comme ça et si c'était parce qu'elle!! Emma non pourquoi!!

Marcus : mais quoi??

Jesse : ben je suis avec Lexa enfin je crois!!

Marcus : oh je vois si elle a des sentiments pour toi et en tant que psionic ça devait être dur pour elle! ça se tient !!

Jesse : Emma, ma douce Emma, tu aurais dû m'en parler!!

Marcus : ça aurait changé quelque chose ??

Jesse : je crois que oui !!

Marcus : comment ça ??

Jesse : quand elle est morte une partie de moi est partit puis elle est revenue et j'ai eut l'impression de renaitre et puis même si au début ces rêves m'effrayaient maintenant je n'attends que ça chaque nuit!! oh mon Dieu je l'aime!!

à suivre...

Jesse était plus surpris par cette révélation que le Docteur Marcus qui le lui avait compris dès le premier jour à sa façon de parler de la jeune femme. Lexa qui avait suivit Jesse avait hélas tout entendu, elle partit avant qu'il ne puisse la voir, Jesse rentra une heure après elle, elle était dans leur chambre. Jesse entra.

Jesse : Lex, il faut qu'on parle !!

Lexa : je sais ce que tu vas me dire, et je comprends !! Bonne chance !!

Jesse : Lexa, je ne voulais pas ça !! je suis vraiment désolé !!

Lexa : je sais Jess et je ne t'en veux pas je suis bien placée pour savoir que les sentiments ne se commandent pas et qu'on ne peut pas et ne doit pas lutter contre l'Amour !! J'espère que tu la retrouveras et qu'il n'est pas trop tard pour vous deux !! et sache que je serais toujours là pour toi !!

Jesse était vraiment très triste d'en finir comme ça avec Lexa, les mois passèrent et Jesse cherchait toujours mais sans succès, après des semaines difficiles entre Lexa et Jesse ils avaient retrouvés leur complicité des débuts. Jesse était désespéré, il ne retrouvait pas sa trace, l'équipe décida de lui organiser un week-end mais ils tombèrent en panne dans une petite ville et durent y passer le week-end. Ils se dirigèrent vers le seul endroit où on pouvait se restaurer et dormir. Lexa, Brennan et Shal étaient assis à une table, Jesse était encore dans sa chambre pour défaire quelques affaires, on frappa à la porte.

Une voix : je vous apporte du linge propre !!

Jesse : entrez !!

Jesse resta pétrifié quelques secondes en voyant le visage de la jeune femme mais il se ressaisit lorsqu'il la vit partir.

Jesse (la prenant par le bras pour la refaire entrer dans la chambre) : attends !!

La jeune femme : je dois aller travailler !!

Jesse la plaqua contre la porte d'entrée et l'embrassa puis il ajouta : non ce soir tu ne vas nul part d'autre que dans mes bras !!

**Jesse la maintenait par les poignets ; les bras en l'air toujours plaquée contre la porte il l'embrassa de nouveau, un baiser d'une grande passion, alors qu'il l'embrassait dans le cou, il relâcha son emprise, ses doigts glissèrent le long des côtes d'Emma, tout en continuant de l'embrasser dans le coup, Emma frémissait sous chacune de ses caresses sous chacun de ces baisers, elle enleva la chemise de Jesse bouton par bouton le regardant dans les yeux. Il lui retire son tee-shirt, l'un et l'autre entament un jeu de caresses et de baisers, le désir brule Emma gémit à chacune des interventions comme s'il laissait son désir tant refouler s'exprimer ne pouvant plus le contenir, alors qu'il joue avec sa langue sur la poitrine de la jeune femme elle lui murmura « prends-moi !! », Jesse l'emmena jusqu'au lit où elle se laissa tomber, Jesse entama de finir de se déshabiller. Emma, elle n'avait plus que sa jupe, elle était sur le lit, Jesse était devant retira son boxer, il remonta le lit pour attendre sa bouche tout en l'embrassa il introduisit deux doigts dans l'intimité d'Emma qui se crispa de plaisir et planta ses ongles dans le dos du moléculaire, Jesse descendit alors jusqu'à l'intimité de la jeune femme qu'il titilla de sa langue, la Psionic était au bord de l'organisme et Jesse le sentit, il entra alors en elle et entama des mouvements de va et vient d'abord doux puis de plus à plus sec, les deux amants gémirent en même temps, Jesse resta couché sur Emma ils étaient à bout de souffle, les deux amants se regardèrent attisant de nouveau leur désir, Emma vit basculer Jesse, elle couvrit son torse de baisers et le parcourait de sa langue, puis elle attrapa le sexe du jeune homme qu'elle porta à sa bouche, Jesse fermait les yeux de plaisir au moment crucial il attrapa la jeune Psionic tout en gémissant, Emma remonta et l'embrassa puis elle se mit à le chevaucher jusqu'à attendre un dernier orgasme commun puis ils s'endormirent blottis l'un contre l'autre. **

Jesse se réveilla au milieu de la nuit, Emma n'était plus à ses côtés. Il se relève et la voit devant le lit, une aura blanche était tout autour d'elle.

Emma : Jesse, je suis là pour t'aider !! il est tant pour toi de repartir !!

Jesse : mais que racontes tu ?

Emma : tu comprendras !! Sache qu'il y a dans ce monde une femme faite pour toi autre que moi puisse que je ne suis plus là mais je t'aimais aussi Jesse et je t'aimerais toujours !! 

Jesse entendu une voix lointaine lui parler mais il ne distinguait pas les mots. Une lumière blanche l'aveugle, il ferme les yeux quand il ré-ouvre les yeux, Shal, Bren et Lexa sont là ainsi que le docteur Marcus, tous lui sourit.

Jesse : quoi !!

Shal le serra dans ses bras et ajouta : tu es revenu !!

Brennan : tu nous as fait sacrement peur !!

Jesse : arrêtez vos conneries, je vous ai quitté il y a seulement quelques heures cela dit Docteur Marcus vous n'étiez pas là vous !!

Lexa : Jesse tu es dans le coma depuis 6 mois depuis que tu as pris cette balle à la place de Bren, le docteur nous as dit que tu avais dissocié ton esprit et ton corps et que tu étais dans une autre réalité !! on ne pensait pas te revoir et on ne sait pas comment tu es revenu !!

Jesse : donc tout ce que je crois avoir vécu n'est pas réel !!

Le docteur Marcus : Je suis désolé Jesse !!

Fin


End file.
